The Pie Makers Children
by Lizzierose33
Summary: Eighteen years after Ned gets rid of his magic touch,him and Chuck are still running the pie hole and raising three children.But when the kids find out they inherit their father touch,they decide to go work for Emerson.


Margret Lillian Baker-Charles was seventeen years ,one month,two weeks,four days eight hours and twenty minutes old when she found out she could wake the dead. She was sitting at the counter of the family pie shop the pie hole with her younger brother Peter and her younger sister Aurora watching their parents Ned and Chuck fighting in the kitchen. "What do you think is doing on"asked Rory. "I have no idea" says Peter."Well what happened when you were helping dad" Rhett asked still confused. "Well dad told me to get rid of the rotting bunch of banana's and I did but when I looked in the trash they weren't rotting so I asked dad why he had me throw out banana's that were perfectly fine,then mom came in and they freaked out and told me to get out then they started fighting, which was forty-five minutes ago" says Peter looking at his watch. Digby ran up and put his head on Rhett's knee as if he knew that his owners were having a big fight. Rhett scratched his head thinking that this was the first time she ever saw her parents fight, when she was growing up her parents were the envy of every kid in her class they never even got in to a little disagreement over the little things that like her friends parents did. It seemed that Rhett's parents were truly meant to be together, but now nearing hour one of the biggest fight Rhett has ever seen, but she wasn't even sure what it was about, rotting banana's, not the best reason to get into a fight. "We don't know for sure that's what happened, it could have been a fluke" says the pie maker. "Did you ever have a fluke like that, we're telling them and that's it"Chuck replies. When Ned and Chuck come out of the kitchen and sat down in front of their three kids and started talking." Well kids there is something we need to tell you and well it's not going to be easy" says the Ned sounding nervous." If it's the sex talk mom already covered that" says Rory trying to make sure that didn't happen again. "No she didn't"says Peter slightly relived that his mother forgot to have the talk with him" You didn't have the talk with him" says Chuck lightly slapping her husband on the arm. " One hard conversation at a time" says the Ned. " You're right, let's just get this over with" says Chuck starting to lose her nerve. "Recent events have made us rethink other things that well are difficult" say's Ned. "Can mom just tell us because if you do it,no offence dad, it'll take forever" says Rhett trying to make this go a little faster. " That's a great idea sweetheart, let's do that" says Chuck. "Well the incident with the banana's made use realize that at least one of you has inherited your father's gift"says Chuck trying to have this make the most sense it could."Alright I know your talking about me and does this gift mean cash or a car" says Peter. " No Pete it's not, my gift, is well"says Ned." You can bring back the dead, well you were taking forever"says Chuck. "What" says Rory and Rhett while Peter stayed silent. "Ok we're both going crazy, no one can bring back the dead, it's impossible" says Rory for the first time doubting her parents for the first time in the thirteen years, six months, one week, and exactly five hours of her young life."I know that it seems impossible but it's the truth your brother can bring back the dead and your father used to be able to" says Chuck trying to help her youngest daughter understand."Alright even if this is true which it isn't why can't dad do that thing anymore" says Rhett trying to make sense of what her parents just told her."Well that's a long story but it has to do with a medicine man in Kenya, but anyway it looks like Peter inherited it" says the pie maker." Well why just Peter, why not me or Rhett"ask's Rory starting to believe her parents may be telling the truth. "Well that's what we want to figure out, so we're going to do a little test" says Ned finally getting some confidence and goes into the kitchen." What kind of test" ask's Rhett. "Well your each going to touch a piece of rotting fruit, and we'll just see what happens" says the pie maker coming back into the room with three plates of rotting apples and sets them in front of each of his kids."So if each of us touch this disgusting thing and nothing happens it'll all go away" Says Rhett hoping that nothing will happen." We never have to discuss this again"says Chuck."Well let's just get this over with" says Rory wanting the same thing as her sister."Alright one,two,three" says Ned as starts the timer on his watch"Go". As soon as the siblings touched the fruit they each turned into the ripest, plumpest apples that anyone had ever seen."Woh"says Peter."Oh,my,god"says Rory."This is insane"says Rhett finally getting used to the idea."Well looks like all of you inherited the gift"says Chuck."So we can bring back the dead" ask's Rhett still on shaky ground with all of this."Yes but there are some rules that apply to this"says Ned."Ok like what,ask's Rory still really confused."Like when you touch a person or thing you have one minute to touch it again your something or someone else dies in their place"says Chuck trying to remember what was said to her nineteen years,nine months, and exactly three weeks ago."Why only one minute"asks Peter."Well son that's something we never figured out but there's more"says the pie maker."There's more,you mean this isn't it"asks Rory trying to wrap her mind around this whole thing."No it's not,says Chuck"when you touch them again they go back to being dead this time forever"."Ok I'm really confused,but there's one thing I really want to know"says Rhett wondering how old you have to be to join a traveling circus ."What's that sweetie"asks Chuck."Why did dad get rid of this touch thing I mean why get rid of it"ask's Rhett."Well after two years of not touching your mother and I decided we wanted to start, is well"says Ned." Wait,you mean you brought back mom"asks Peter."Yep I was suffocated on a cruise ship,and your dad brought me back and we've been together ever since"says Chuck looking at her husband."So is there any one else who knows about this"asks Rory wondering who big of a secret this was."Well us and know you,and Emerson"says Ned referring to a long time friend."Wait,Emerson knows about this,is that why he calls you dead girl"asks Peter finally understanding the strange nickname."Yep,that be why,your dad and I used to work with him before your dad got rid of his touch"says Chuck as a customer enters the pie hole."I'll be right with you"says Chuck and then turns to face her children,"You guys ok"."Yeah,we're fine"says mother goes to check on the customer while a timer goes off in the kitchen,"That's the pie,you guys sure you're ok"says Ned."Dad we're fine"says Rory while their dad goes to get the pie."Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking"asked Rhett when she was sure her parents were out of earshot."That we didn't wake up this morning and this is all just a dream,yeah we are"says Peter wondering if this whole thing was in fact a dream."No we should go work with Emerson,like mom and dad did"says Rhett hoping for once her brother and sister would listen to what she had to say."You're serious,you want to go work with Emerson"says Rory thinking her sister may have actually gone crazy."Well I am so do you want to do it with me or not"asks Rhett thinking it could be fun."Why would you want to do that"asks Peter."Because it could be fun and we'd be helping people"says Rhett hoping they won't dismiss this as another bad idea she had."Well it's not going to be all fun and games you know that"says Rory hoping her sister won't do this."Well I'm doing it you can do what you want"says Rhett as she stands up and tells her mom she's taking Digby for a walk. Emerson's office was eight blocks away and when Rhett gets there she won't have to take some crummy job at the mall,she'll be doing something that matters and hopefully really cool.


End file.
